Chaos in the ER
by docrock06
Summary: When two men searching for something bring chaos into the E.R who will get caught in the middle? REELA
1. A Not So Quiet Night

Title: Chaos in the E.R

Rating: k-t

Disclaimer: You know the drill, you've read it on all of the other stories, I don't own nothing and probably never will.

NOTE: Will be mainly based on Reela with bits of Luby.

Enjoy!

_**CHAPTER ONE : A NOT SO QUIET NIGHT**_

It was a cold, windy and wet night. Nothing out of the usual then for the staff at County General E.R.

Luka and Abby were busy discussing what they were going to do on the arrival of their new baby which was due in only two months, while Morris and Pratt were arguing over the fact that Morris HAD stolen Pratts patient but said that he didn't.

'I told you already that she was my patient first' said a rather whiney Morris.

'Well then you take her, please be my guest' said Pratt with a grin on his face to a rather, now happy Morris.

'Why did you let him take it?' ask a confused Luka who had overheard the exchange between the other two doctors.

'Well I noticed that she is in with severe diarrhoea so I thought that it was best to let that one go' said Pratt who began to laugh, 'besides it's the end of my shift in 10 minutes anyway so I thought that I would just have you sign off on these if you would' he said as he handed about five charts to Luka.

'Well I suppose I will'

'Thanks man, later' and with that Pratt left into the cold Chicago night.

Coming down the hall in a pair of green scrubs was none other that the strangely wide awake Dr. Ray Barnett who came to stop at admit where the rest of the staff where.

'Hallo, so what you got for me?' said Ray with his famous smile

'Well we have a….'said Abby before she was interrupted by a fuming Neela

'Ray how nice to see you, so been up to anything interesting of late, oh I see your wearing scrubs could that have anything to do with the fact that your entire wardrobe is on our couch which you seem to think of as a hamper?'

'Well don't you look nice today Neela? And by the way I'm wearing scrubs because I don't think that it is appropriate for me to walk around the E.R naked' said Ray with a grin who was loving the sight of Neela getting pissed off at him for nothing, well not what she was yelling about anyway it might have had something to do with the fact that he had kept her up all night because he was drunk and had insisted that the best way to watch cartoons was with the volume up at full blast.

'Don't you start on me Barnett or I will kick your ass into next week'

'Oh is that a promise' and with that comment Ray received a nice smack to his right arm which he was rubbing while laughing at the sight in front of him.

'Honestly I don't know why I stay in that apartment sometimes'

'Cos you love me'

'Yes you do' said an amused Abby who was standing beside Luka behind admit since the night was going slow, well for the minute anyway.

'WHAT? Abby!' yelled a now reddening Neela

'Aww don't worry I would love me too' said Ray laughing as he enveloped Neela in a hug just as two men ran into the E.R

'Alright we don't want to have to hurt anyone but if you don't do what we say we won't be too slow on doing it' said one of the men as he raised a gun.

Abby and Luka stayed behind the desk, while Ray and Neela were still in front, Ray having let go of Neela when he say the men running in before he had seen the gun, was now standing about 10 feet away from the man with the gun.

'Whoah man hold on, what the hell are you doing?' said Ray who was trying to hide his fear.

'Shut the hell up now O.K. Now listen up everyone I need you to stay..'

There was a bang and yells from everyone in the E.R

Well there you go it was my first chapter and first ever fanfiction and I hope you like it. Please R+R


	2. Taking Me

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own it, I know I don't own it, do you have to keep rubbing it in?

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER TWO :TAKING ME**

_There was a bang and yells from everyone in the E.R_

Ray stumbled backwards; as he did he raised a shaky hand to his abdomen where, when he took his hands away, he saw the bright red liquid that was now spreading to cover his scrub top.

Luka saw Ray and ran from his current position behind the desk and grabbed him to pull him behind where Abby and Neela already were, earning a yell of pain from Ray as he did so.

'oh my God!' Abby couldn't refrain from her shock when she saw the blood on Rays top as he gently sat down on the floor behind admit where all four doctors now where.

'ahh….what the hell did I do?' ask a now paling Ray as Luka was examining the wound with little result for Ray kept twisting, as much was possible in his current state,

'Well…what you always do say stupid things' said Luka who received a glare from Neela and Ray for this was no time to be joking.

'O.K, all of you's shut up or you'll end up like the doc, I told you we wouldn't be slow on doing any hurting if we had to, now we've just came to get what we left here a few day's ago and then we'll be on our way, so nobody move!' yelled the man who had shot Ray, while the other was busy turning around triage under the chairs looking for whatever it was that they had left

'Listen Ray I need you to hold still while i…Ray? Hey man stay awake' said a rather worried looking Luka as he lightly tapped Rays face to awake him, as the effects of the blood loss where quickly taking affect.

'What?...sure just don't do that o.k, or I'll have to kick you all the way back to Croatia' Ray tried to joked but moved too quickly and felt the pain shooting through his left side again.

'Well at least your sense of humour didn't take a blow' said an also worried Neela as she edged closer to Ray, who just gave her a weak smile as a response.

'O.K Abby could you hand me some bandages, it's a good job that you stopped here on your way to restock exam 3'

'Yeah I know but I don't really have anything but bandages and morphine' said Abby whose eyes where beginning to water, damn hormones.

'Well at least we can stop the bleeding and work on the pain until someone get's those men out of here, the sooner they find what they want then the better'

'So you said something about morphine?' said Ray, who then weakly smiled before slowly blinking at Luka, silently saying 'Give me something for the pain or I will shot you' only he didn't have the energy.

'I'll do it, here just don't look at the needle it's bad enough with blood on the floor let alone your sick' said Neela who was trying to lighten the mood but couldn't help but notice that the time was going by at snails pace.

'Oh Neela your concern fills me with comfort'

'You do know that I'm trying to make me feel better…look away…there we go, morphines in'said Neela before kissing Ray gently on the cheek, which made Abby and Luka each give a small smile.

'God it feels like…well like I got shot but, man does it hurt' Ray said as he moved his feet about in pain, as he suddenly began to feel very dizzy.

'Well the morphine should work soon but just stay awake O.K, they should find what their looking for soon'

'Hopefully' said a quiet Abby who was huddled beside Luka.

'Shut the hell up back there' yelled the man with the gun who was standing guard at the doors making sure that nobody was coming.

'God I wish that I could just give him a piece of my mind..even though I know I couldn't I would really like to' said Neela who was stroking Rays hair, but hadn't even noticed, and Ray didn't care as he was too busy concentrating on getting the chair in front of him from going side to side, but he wasn't having any luck as he felt his eyes shut and his head roll to the side and heard the words of someone calling his name, and even though he knew that he should fight it he let the darkness take him.

BAH BAH BAH…Cliffhanger well I hoped you enjoyed this long, but what I hope was an interesting chapter. Please R+R


	3. Falling

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own it, I know I don't own it, do you have to keep rubbing it in?

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER THREE:FALLING**

'Ray?' Neela said as felt his head fall from under her hand, she turned and saw that he was unconscious and began to lightly shake him,

'Ray come on you know that you can't go to sleep, we can't tube you, come on wake up, Ray' Neela was now raising her voice which had alerted Luka and Abby who had shuffled over to be beside Ray

'What happened?' asked a confused Luka and a worried Abby at the same time.

'I don't know but I…' she couldn't continue to talk as tears began to roll down her cheeks as she was now getting very worried.

Luka moved Ray so that he was on his back, and placed his ear over his mouth and nose.

'Shit, he's stopped breathing'

'Oh my God, he's not, Ray please breathe, please don't do this to me, not now'

'O.K Neela I'm going to need you to breathe for him, do you think you can do that?' ask a concerned Luka, not only for Ray but for Neela for he knew how close she and Ray had become over the past few months.

'Yeah, yeah I can do that'.

Neela moved to Ray's head and tilted his head back, she pinched his nose and began to breathe for Ray, the air which he needed, as Luka did compressions.

'Shit'

'What is it' ask a worried Abby who was holding Ray's hand, more out of comfort for both of them as it was serving no real purpose.

'It's the way he is on the floor, I think I cracked a rib, although I don't think that'll worry him when we get him out of here'

Abby looked at Ray's hand and noticed how limp and lifeless it was, but she also realised that it was shaking, as was the rest of his body,

'Luka he's gone into shock'

'O.K, Neela stop compressions we're gonna need to tube him..'

'But how we don't have anything' ask a confused Neela

'Hand me a pen, I had to do this before in Croatia, don't worry'

Luka tube the tube out of the pen so that the only thing left was the clear casing and he took a pocket knife, which he knew Frank kept 'Just in case of an emergency' and this was an emergency. He slowly began to lower both pieces of 'equipment' down to Ray's throat, and just as the scalpel was a mere mm away Ray began to cough, with his eyes screwed tight in pain.

'Hold on man, take it easy' said a relieved Luka who was glad for what had happened because he didn't want to think what could have happened if he had been a second earlier.

'Hey don't scare us like that' said Neela as she kissed Ray on the forehead and gently stroked his cheek.

'Don't worry I won't be doing that anytime soon, I hope'

'Yeah I agree' said Abby as she gave his hand a light squeeze.

'Hey man I got it, it's over here, the cokes over here!' Shouted one of the men who had obviously found what they had been looking for.

'All 2ks of it? Cos if its not then theres gonna be trouble'said the man who still had the gun as he approached the other.

'Nah man its all here, so lets get out of here'

Both men began to run but as soon as they reached the middle of the ambulance bay both fell limply to the ground, for, unknown to the other doctors who were at admit, Morris had phoned the police when he saw what had happened.

'Get a gurney over here NOW!' shouted Luka as he saw Malik and Haleh coming down the hall, they had obviously had the sense to hide when they saw all of the commotion.

Malik quickly grabbed a gurney and brought it over to admit where Luka easily lifted Ray from the floor onto it and then began to transfer him to Trauma One, followed by Neela, who was now crying again, out of joy for the ordeal being over, or so she thought, Abby and Morris.

'O.K on my count 1..2..3' Luka and the other various doctors on the room began to work on Ray.

Luka cut down the front of the scrub top to revel the bullet wound and a rather large bruise which was forming along his ribs, and Luka couldn't help but feel guilty for that.

'O.K lets roll him and see if it cleared and get 4 of type specific in here now, and 10 CCs of morphine. COME ON'

'Ahh…'Ray couldn't hold back his yell of pain as he was rolled, and he was sure he heard that it hadn't cleared but he was now more worried at the fact that he was even more dizzy than he was out at admit.

Neela looked at Ray just in time to see his eyes roll to the back of his head and he began to shake.

'Shit Luka he's seizing Luka,' shouted a clearly distressed Neela

'I no, I no, shit he must be allergic to the morphine O.K, lets run 10 of Diazpan, now and somebody call surgery'

With the meds in the seizure quickly subsided and Ray was quickly intubated while Haleh began to run 2 litres of O-Neg into his left arm along with another I.V in his right.

Luka couldn't belive that he hadn't noticed at admit that it was the morphine that was making him react that way and not the blood loss, but he was glad that now they were in a fully equipped trauma room and not at admit.

'O.K so what have we got' asked Dubenko as he opened the double doors and looked on at the young doctor lying on the table, who was white as a sheet despite the blood and bruises that littered his torso.

'Bullet wound to the left lower extremidy, and it didn't clear, we've got 5 litres of O-Neg running, and he seized so we had to give him 10 of Diazpan, hes allergic to morphine.' Explained Luka quickly as he knew that Ray needed to be up in surgery as soon as possible.

'O.K we'll just move him on up then, I've got a room ready'

Dubanko moved to the top of the bed as Haleh pushed up the railings.

All of the doctors and nurses waited in the trauma room except for Neela who made a move to go but was stopped by Abby who told her she needed to rest and that Ray was in safe hands, she agreed and went to wait in the lounge with Luka and Abby making sure not to look at the blood which carpeted the Admit area.

O.K so there you have it chapter Three, hoped you enjoy. Please R+R


	4. Realisation

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own it, I know I don't own it, do you have to keep rubbing it in?

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER FOUR: REALISATION **

Neela, Abby and Luka all sat in the lounge patiently waiting to hear any news of Rays condition, he had been up in surgery for an hour now and no one had came to give them word on how he was doing.

Neela was sitting on the chair picking at her nails, a nervous habit of hers and she couldn't help but think how she wouldn't know what she would do if anything happened to Ray, and it worried her the fact that she was feeling all this and just two months after Michael had died, but she knew that what she had felt for Michael had only been lust, but she loved Ray, and strangely it felt right.

'Whats taking so long, I mean he went up ages ago', Neela was now starting to become irritated, she just wanted to see if he was alright.

'I know Neela but it takes time, especially with the fact that he lost a large amount of blood and was out in admit for nearly an hour with no treatment' Luka said trying to calm Neelas nerves.

'When he's out someone will tell us and then we can go see him' Abby was saying this, taking on a motherly tone, for she knew how Neela felt, even though Neela had ever told her, she said that it was a sixth sense you got when you were pregnant.

_Up in surgery_

'O.K we're gonna need 6 litres of type specific and a large bore I.V' said Dubanko as he began to remove the bullet which was dislodged in Rays ribs, the fact that a few had cracked was making this no easier to do, but he knew that he had to do it.

The next noise that was heard was the loud thrill of the heart monitor, as Ray's heart had stopped beating on its own.

'Stats are falling, O.K start compressions and ready the paddles' said Dubanko as he got into 'Emergency Mode'

'Charge to 360…clear!' The shock that went through Ray's limp body caused it to rise from the table to fall with a dull thud, and the sound of a flat line still filled the room.

'O.K charge again and clear!' the same thud was heard but this time it was followed by the beeping on the monitor and Dubenko couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He was going to make it if he could get through the next 15 minutes.

_Back in the E.R_

'Well I know the kid likes excitement but I really think that he should consider getting his kicks from somewhere else' said Frank as he was eating a slice of pizza, which Jerry had taken the liberty of ordering, for most of the staff had came in for their normal shifts because the news that the E.R was shut until the next morning had not yet reached them.

Neela did her best not to hit Frank for his comment, Ray was only trying to help, which is more than be said about him, but she couldn't look up the hall to admit where the blood was now being washed away so instead she sat and waited for some form of news.

A nurse entered the lounge where all of the doctors where and announced that Ray would be out of surgery in 5 minutes and that Dr.Dunbanko would talk to them on how everything went.

Neela practically jumped from her seat and began to walk towards the door when Abby stopped her,

'Would you mind if me and Luka came, I wanna see how he's doing'

'No sure, I just wanna get up there'

All threes doctors made there way to the SICU where Ray was in a room, and the walked seemed like a lifetime until they finally reached the brown down. Neela placed her hand on the handle and slowly opened it, and the first thing she noticed was how pale Ray looked lying on the bed, even in the dim light, with a tube down his throat and an I.V snaking out of his left arm.

'Hello Neela, Abby and Luka. Well the surgery went well with a few minor complications, when he flat lined for two minutes but now he's fine and his just resting, I'll just leave you to rest' Dubanko shook Luka's and Abbys hands on the way out of the room, but Neela had taken her place on a stool beside the bed.

'Hey…I want you to know that we're all here and well' Neela couldn't think of anything else to say so she picked up his hand in hers, and realised how cold it was, and began to gently stroke his hair.

The only sound in the room was of the heart monitor, which every now and then would be a beat out of time, but Neela couldn't tear her eyes away from his face for a second, not even to notice that Abby and Luka had left, Luka had said something about Abby needing her rest.

_The next morning_

Neela woke up to find that her head was now on the same pillow as Rays and that she still had his hand in her owns. She sat back and took in his appearance, which was now more clear in the natural daylight.

He was in fact still very pale and his hair wasn't spiked up anymore, just dishevelled and sticking up in various places, and she had also noticed the dark purple bruise that was on his abdomen from when Luka was doing compressions, but she couldn't blame him with the fact that he was on the floor and he was 6 foot 4, he had to have a lot of strength being that height.

Neela looked at Ray and noticed that he was squeezing his eyes shut, either in pain or he was waking up, she hoped the latter.

'Ray?'

_Ray's POV_

Oh my God I feel like I was hit by a truck, twice. Is that someone calling my name, and why the hell is my throat sore? Wait that's Neela isn't it, I hope so, is she alright?

I open my eyes and I squint at the blinding light, I try to cough but I cant.

_End of Ray's POV_

'Hey, its me, open your eyes'

Ray opens his eyes and slowly looks at Neela with foggy eyes and tries to speak but finds he cant and closes his eyes again, in defeat.

'Hey hang on a second, I'll go get a nurse to come take that out, I'm sure you've got a lot of stuff you wanna ask'

Neela left the room and came back with a nurse who took out the tube and left a coughing and obviously pained Ray

'Just take deep breathes, here' Neela held a straw to Rays lips and he took slow, steady sips, partly because of the fact he felt like he had swallowed a chainsaw.

'Thanks' Ray said in a horse voice, before he lay his head back on the pillow.

'Well…am' Neela couldn't take it anymore she began to cry and threw her arms around Ray and what he heard was something along the lines of 'I'm so glad that your alright.

Neela pulled back and wiped at her eyes just as Luka, Abby and Weaver came into the room.

'Oh nice to see you awake Dr.Barnett, and you too Neela'

Ray gave a weak smile as he suddenly felt very tired, he didn't know if that had anything to do with what had happened the previous day, or the fact that he didn't really think he could stand a lecture form Kerry.

'Been up long then'

'No only about 15 minutes actually' said Neela who couldn't help but notice that Abby was looking at her, and smiling, why was she smiling?

'Well I can see that you need your rest so we'll be on our way, come on Neela'

'Oh sure, well I see you soon' Neela didn't care who was in the room, she gave Ray a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Once she was outside the door, Abby came up to her, still smiling,

'So what was that about?'

'I think that I love Ray'

Cliffhanger, EVIL I know but if you R+R I will try to update soon


	5. Awake

NOTE : MY NAME WAS PREVIOUSLY Reela4eva06 BUT I HAVE NOW CHANGED IT AS I ALSO WANT TO WRITE STORIES DEDICATED TO JUST RAY BARNETT, AND ALSO COS SHE MARRIED THAT ASS TWAT GALLANT!

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own it, I know I don't own it, do you have to keep rubbing it in?

I know that it has been very,very long since I updated but I had writers block, but I hope that this chapter makes up for that and I hope to update sooner since I am now off for summer…well onto the story!

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER FIVE : AWAKE**

_I think I love Ray_

Abby couldn't believe her ears, even though she thought that her friend liked Ray, she never thought that she LOVED him, or would admit it to her.

'Well…that's…oh my god, did you tell him, is that why you were hugging, I'm so proud of you'

Neela looked at her friend with amazement as she didn't realize that someone could have a full conversation with themselves so quickly.

'No I was hugging him because…well I don't really know and no I haven't told him…yet'

Neela smiled at the thought of finally telling Ray how she felt about him as she had noticed the sparks that she felt and how happy she was when she was around him and she just wanted to move on.

'Well why don't you go on in their then and tell him, don't let me stop you.'

Abby began to push Neela towards the door before Neela spun around and stopped her,

'He's tired and talking to Kerry, but I will tell him tomorrow, he's had enough shocks for today'

'Well I suppose your right, well you should come back to my place tonight, Luka's busy fixing the babies room and getting angry at '_that damn thing'_ in Croatian to even notice that your there, and besides I want to talk somemore'

Neela and Abby walked down the hall laughing as Abby told Neela how Luka had nearly broke the crib when he couldn't get it to fit together, not realizing that he was putting it in upside down.

_Inside Ray's room_

Kerry took a seat in the chair which Neela had been occupying before she had came to the room and was staring intently at Ray, who noticed this and slowly turned his head to look at her with cloudly green eyes.

'You know that what you did was very stupid…..but brave and I don't think that you should do something like that again because as much of a pain in the ass you can be sometimes, I don't want to see that ass bleeding on the floor'

Ray just slowly nodded his head in response and offered a weak smile as he was now feeling the full on effects of the medication, the wound and the surgery all and once and it was making him feel like shit.

Kerry noticed this and couldn't help but feel sorry for the young resident lying in front of her, who she noted was looking extremely tired.

'Well I let you get your rest and them come back and see you later…bye'

Kerry leaned over and gave Ray a hug and a peck on the cheek, which startled him, Kerry was never really what he considered very forward in her emotions towards him, unless of course it was anger.

When Kerry left Ray lay his head back on the pillow and drifted into a sleep which was full of nightmares of what had happened that day.

Well I hope that this wasn't too disappointing and I hope to update soon, that is if I get soon reviews!


	6. Nightmare

**Disclaimer**: You know that I don't own it, I know I don't own it, do you have to keep rubbing it in?

**NOTE: ** Just wanted to thank all of you lovely people for your reviews and hope you still want to give me them, I will take your ideas into account. :P

**CHAPTER SIX: NIGHTMARE**

As Ray fell into a deep sleep he was haunted by nightmares of what had happened in the day. He imagined what could have happened if he had of been hit just a little to the left, just a little higher or worse if Neela or one of the others had of got hurt. Even though these where only dreams they still scared him.

Ray woke in the middle of the night because of these nightmares and jumped up in bed, and it wasn't too long before he realised what a back mistake that was.

'Ahh, fuck'

Ray groaned as he clutched his ribs which were now burning from the sudden movement and sat still for about ten minutes trying to catch his breath as small beads of sweat formed along his brow.

Ray gently lowered himself back onto the pillow and closed his eyes again and fell asleep again after what seemed like an eternity just to be woken by the sound of someone opening the door, but he didn't open his eyes, silently hoping that it was just a nurse for he wasn't in the mood for visitors, he was too tired.

'Hi'

Ray opened his eyes at the voice and turned to see Abby and Neela both there and gave them a faint smile.

'Well, how you feeling now?' asked Abby as she lowered herself into a chair, Neela doing the same.

'Fine…well to be honest I feel like shit' Ray couldn't help but notice how horse he voice was and obviously Neela and Abby also noticed this as both of them went to had him the cup of water at the same time.

'Thanks'

_20 minutes later_

After talking about what life was like down in the E.R after last night, how Frank was actually showing some concern for something other than an item of food and Neela telling Ray that strangely even though he was only gone one night the apartment already looked neater Dr. Dubenko entered the room.

'Well its nice to see that your up, I just dropped by to see how your doing'

Dubenko offered a smile to Neela and Abby and then proceeded to check Ray vitals.

'Well, everything looks good although you still seem to be having a little pain when breathing, even though your trying to hide it.'

Dubenko laughed at this, he knew that Ray would do anything to get out of the hospital early, he didn't look like someone who would sit still for very long.

'Well I'll just give you something for the pain and come back to check on you later'

When Dubenko left Ray began to feel the effects of the drugs and lack of sleep taking place and couldn't fight against the darkness as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Abby and Neela were talking and hadn't noticed until Abby turned and say Ray lying asleep and couldn't help but give a light laugh.

'Well I think we better go and you might have to wait until tomorrow to tell him how you feel'

'Well I could tell him now but i don't think it would be worth the bother'

With that Abby and Neela left and closed the door quietly behind them, carefull not to wake Ray.

I know that Ray has mainly been asleep these last two chapters but I'm working up to something so bear with me!


	7. Telling you exactly how I feel

**Disclaimer**: You know that I don't own it, I know I don't own it, do you have to keep rubbing it in?

**A/N I know that I haven't updated this story in months, but I want to finish it as I feel bad leaving it lying undone, so it will only be a few more chapters, hope that you like!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TELLING YOU EXACTLY HOW I FEEL**

Ray woke up a few hours later, and ran a hand through his messy hair, which was sticking up at all angles. He was bored out of his mind and just wanted to do something other than lying in a hospital bed all day. He never was one for just sitting about, when he was a child he would always be outside playing basketball or baseball, so having to stay still was beginning to grate on his nerves.

Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, Ray pushed himself up onto his feet and grabbed the I.V pole which he was hooked up to and which was sitting relatively close to steady himself and he made his way over to the bathroom, grabbing the bag of clothes that Neela had brought him on his way.

After freshening up by brushing his teeth, Ray pulled the bag over to himself and grabbed out a pair of sweats, and pulled them on under his gown. He thought about putting on a t-shirt instead of having to stay in the gown, but decided against it when he realized that he would have to take the I.V out to get it on, and the very thought of having to pull a needle out of his _own _arm was enough to make him feel slightly nauseous.

Ray made his way back to the bed and flopped down onto to it, careful not to jar his injuries too much, although the pain was considerably less with the pain medication he was getting. He hoped that would mean that he could go home in a few days. The truth was that he hated being in the hospital that little bit extra because he couldn't watch T.V or hang out with Neela like they used to at night. He knew that over the past few weeks that he had started to develop feelings for her which were a lot more than a roommate should be having, but he had only realized how deep they were now that they weren't spending all of the time that they used to together.

Lifting the remote Ray decided that he would watch some T.V, and hopefully Neela would be by soon. _And maybe I can tell her how I feel._

* * *

Neela was down in the E.R and had just finished working on a trauma. A car had collided with a motorbike, and luckily both had gotten away with not too many injuries. As Neela walked from the room, she stripped her gloves and surgical gown and threw them in the nearest bin and made her way into the lounge, suddenly having the urge for coffee.

As Neela poured the coffee into her cup she heard the door opening and turned to see Abby walking in, obviously having the same idea as her as she made her way over to the coffee machine as well.

'God, will this shift ever end?' Said Abby as she took a mouthful of her coffee and swallowed it.

'I know, I was hoping to go up and see Ray on my break, but then the traumas came in…' said Neela as she trailed off, knowing that the sentence didn't need to be finished.

Abby patted her friend on the back mockingly as she said,

'Wanted to go tell Prince Charming how you feel, but didn't get the chance'

Neela just glared at Abby, but then a smile quickly covered her face as she replied,

'Yes actually, it's all I've been thinking about all night. What if he doesn't like me and laughs in my face?' Asked Neela, her insecurities showing through.

'What? Ray wouldn't do that. Anyway I think that he likes you too. I've seen the way he looks at you when he doesn't think anyone is watching.' And Abby chuckled as she saw the blush that crept over Neelas cheeks.

'What, he doesn't do that' and Abby nodded, knowing that her two best friends just needed to tell each other how they felt.

'He does and you do too. Now you only have about twenty minutes of your shift left, so why don't you go up there and do what you have to do and I'll cover for you. But you have to tell me all of the juicy gossip later O.K'

And with that Neela set her cup down and gave Abby a hug, promising to tell her what happened.

* * *

As Neela stepped off the elevator of the ICU she made her way down to Ray's room. Pushing the door open Neela was walked in, receiving a huge smile from Ray who looked up from the magazine which he had been flipping through, not really finding it interesting but having nothing better to do.

As Neela seen Ray's smile she felt her heart skip a beat, his smile always the thing that got her, the way his eyes sparkled.

'Hey, how you feeling?' Neela asked as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside Ray.

'Mainly bored, but better now you're here' and Neela couldn't stop the blush that covered her face at his words. 'Listen Ray, I want to tell you something'

Ray nodded his head, noting that Neela looked nervous, and that just made him nervous. _Get a grip Barnett_

'After you got hurt, I was so worried, and I realized…I realized that I' Neela paused, watching the sparkle in Rays beautiful green eyes,

'That I love you' Neela waited for the laughter, Ray telling her that he liked her only as a friend. She was shocked however when she felt Rays hand wrap around her own, and his other hand on the side of her face, his thumb gently rubbing back and forwards over her cheek.

Without another moments hesitation Ray leaned forward and caught Neela's mouth in a gentle kiss, the kiss telling her exactly how he felt. Pulling back after what seemed like an eternity Ray said in a quiet voice,

'Me too'

* * *

**Okay, the end of that was cheesy, corny, whatever you want to call it, I just hope that you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Back Home

**A/N Well this is the last chapter, as I don't really see where else it can go. I really want to thank everyone who has read this and even if you didn't review, you're support is greatly appreciated. I also hope that you will read my other stories, as I am now going to be working on them a lot more. So without further adieu, I give you the final chapter of, 'Chaos in the ER'**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: BACK HOME**

* * *

Ray was being discharged from the hospital, much to the joy of both he and Neela. He was three days since they had both told each other how they felt, and they had spent as much of that time together as they could. Neela had been given a week off to look after Ray, and she was excited about the prospect of being it being just her and Ray, uninterrupted for seven whole days!

Ray was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for DuBenko to come and give him his discharge papers, and take out the IV… the only part of the morning which Ray wasn't looking forward too. Tapping his fingers on the rail of the bed, Ray snapped his head up and smiled when he saw it was Neela, a huge smile covering her face.

'Hey. DuBenko not came by yet?' Neela questioned as she walked over and sat on the bed beside Ray, taking his free hand in her own and interlocking her fingers with his.

Shaking his head, Ray answered, 'Not yet, but he's probably still doing rounds'

Reaching her free hand up, Neela ran it through Ray's hair as she said,

'You look cute without hair gel…kinda reminds me of your first day'

Nuzzling his nose into her neck, mainly to hide the blush that had crept up his neck and into his cheeks, Ray said,

'Ha, ha. You should quit medicine and become a comedian'

Just as Neela went to answer, the sound of knocking on the door brought both hers and Ray's attention to the door, revealing a slightly tired looking DuBenko.

'Good morning Ray, Neela. I see that you are very eager to get going' joked the older doctor as he walked into the room and stood in front of Ray, and began to do a quick examination to make sure that Ray was in fact healthy enough to go home. Obviously satisfied, DuBenko stood up and replaced his stethoscope around his neck as he made his way over to the cabinet and pulled out a band-aid and cotton ball.

Feeling sick already, Ray turned his head the other way as DuBenko skillfully removed the thin needle from within his arm, placing the cotton ball over it to clot the blood before he taped down the band-aid.

Turing his head to face Neela, Ray mock scowled at her as he saw her trying to hide a smile.

'Are you laughing at me?' Ray said, and was shocked when Neela nodded. But he was even more shocked when he heard DuBenko let out a small laugh.

'You too! God!'

Neela swung her arm over Rays shoulder, squeezing with her hand as she said,

'Well I mean, how did you get all of those tattoos if you can't even get a flu shot?

And before he could even defend himself, although he knew the fight was futile, Neela quickly leaned over and kissed him on the lips, and he felt her smiling.

Pulling back, Neela stood up and made her way to the door,

'I'm just going to go and get the car and then come back up O.K. Goodbye Dr Dubenko' Neela said as she left, leaving both men smiling.

'Well here are your discharge papers, and if you have any pain call immediately. There are after care instructions and medication.' Dubenko said before he made his way out of the room, leaving Ray to get dressed.

* * *

Neela had brought her car round to the front of the hospital and was back on the ward that Ray was in. Making her way to his room, she pushed the door open without knocking and quickly shut it again.

'Sorry!' She shouted, and heard laughter from the other side.

'S'okay, you can come in' Ray laughed, and finished pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Walking in Neela sat in the chair beside the bed and waited as Ray finished getting ready. When he was done, he stood up and took her hand in his own, and they both made their way to the car, both wanting to get home and spend the day together like they hadn't gotten the chance to over the past few days.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the apartment, Neela pushed the key into the lock, and turned the handle. Leading Ray in, she walked over to the couch and flopped onto it, Ray mimicking her action.

Lying on his side, Ray placed his legs in Neela's lap, a smile glowing on his face as she tried to feign anger, unsuccessfully.

'You know you love it' Ray said in a sing song voice, challenging Neela.

Quirking one eye-brow, Neela began to run her finger back and forth over Rays shin bone, causing a tickling sensation as she said,

'Yes, looking after your pretty little head is what I aim to live for' Neela eventually said, deadpan.

Shaking his head in agreement, Ray quickly retorted,

'They always say the first step is admitting the problem'

And in a flash, Neela was on top of Ray, her face mere millimeters from his, the tips of their noses touching as she said,

'And how exactly does the good doctor think I can…_fix_ this problem?'

Lifting his hand up and running it through her hair, Ray lifted his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

* * *

It was a few hours later and both were lying in Neela's bed, wrapped in the sheets. Rays head was resting on Neelas chest as he steadied his breathing, Neela running her fingers through his hair, thinking about the wonderful time they had just shared. She had never loved anyone like Ray before, and was glad that she had finally found her soul-mate.

* * *

It was nine months later and Neela and Ray where back in the hospital, only this time it was Neela who occupied the bed, for a much happier reason. They had just had their first child, a baby girl. She had hers mothers raven hair, and her fathers beautiful eyes. Her skin was a mix between the two, making her the most beautiful baby anyone had ever seen.

Holding his daughter in his arms, Ray felt the tears at the sides of his eyes as he looked over at his fiancée, her face still shiny with sweat and her hair pulled back.

'She's beautiful' Ray whispered, his eyes gazing at his, soon-to-be wife.

Reaching over to place her hand on top of Rays, Neela said,

'I know…and I love you for giving her to me'

With a smile, Ray set the baby back in the cot, and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking Neelas hand in his own, he lifted it and kissed the back of it before saying,

'I love you too'

* * *

**Well there you go, not entirely unpredictable, but still, I hope that you enjoyed reading. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
